Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eatle
Eatle is one of the new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Appearance Eatle resembles a robotic/shark/beetle creature. He is mainly black with blue jaws blue waist bands and arm bands.He has a beetle horn/shark fin on his head.He has oval-shaped eyes. In Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle is more rounder, less muscular, has a larger horn, and is now dark blue. It has skinny arms and legs with three-clawed hands and two-clawed feet. It has a larger mouth with sharp jaws and its eyes are now round. The Omnitrix symbol is on its forehead now. Powers and Abilities He can eat anything. He uses his steel bending jaws to rip apart any and everything.By eating something he generates energy and shoots blasts from his horn that can slice rocks. In Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle can shoot lasers from his eyes and claws when eating too much. Ben 10: Superverse Eatle was supposed to be in superverse in the main alien playlist but Grass Hopper took his place. He will though make an appearence later on in the series. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the silver cuffs on his hands are green.He appears in Factorial Doom to fight Gilvix.In A Trip To...Nowhere, he is used to fight Forever Knights.In Rumors and Lies, he battles the Mini Stalkers.He appears in Don't Say I Didn't Warn You to fight Sevenseven.He appears in Controlled, controlled by Queen Zuno to fight the sentient Ultimates. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 ben 10 alien alliance the visitor John Smith 10 Eatle appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He appears in his UA appearance. Appearances: *Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x2) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *Vendetta (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) (x2) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *General John Ty Twelve Infinite Alien Eatle is the first alien Ty ever turns into, then accidently destroys Max Freeze's house. Episode 1: The Infinitrix, part 1. Eatle toy.jpg|Eatle Toy measeatle.png|Eatle Flinn Full power.png|Another picture for Eatle 508px-ER.png|Eatle Eating a Rock 484px-Etel.png|Eatle Shooting a beam Eatle X.png|Eatle X Eatle Open Mouth Albedo.png|Albedo as Eatle with open mouth Chris 12 Eatle.png|Chris 12 Eatle. Credit goes to Shadow of Darkness. Eatle ty12.png|Eatle in Ty Twelve Infinite Alien Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Variable X Category:Flame 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Eating Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ty Twelve Infinite Alien